Cortex (Replika)
The Cortex is a replika connected to a Supercomputer created by Professor Tyron, who is the second antagonist in Code Lyoko Evolution. Like all replikas, it is located somewhere within the depths of the digital sea that can only be breached by the submersible Skidbladnir submarine. Description The ground of this territory is made of modulary elements that plug into each other to form the global landscape. Each module moves separately, therefore the area is in constant motion with traps that to keeps intruders at bay. It has always-active communication towers under the control of X.A.N.A., which allow it to act in the real world. The Cortex is made up of a tangle of hubs and pipes which surround a small replica world. The Cortex also has a "sky" with clouds and a sun. This is notable as other Replikas and sectors don't feature this. Interestingly, in the concept art, there is a hologram screen in the "sky" of the replika where a man is looking in. The Core of the Cortex is a giant black ball which is located in the middle of the sector. There is a bridge leading up to its entrance, which is a spiral like door. Once entering, the Lyoko Warriors are transferred inside a ball-shaped room with many platforms and walls filled with obelisk-shaped parts, which acts as a traps that can stab intruders or shake the platforms to make them fall. One of the platforms near the bottom contains a computer-like interface. In middle of the room, there is a blue glowing orb which purpose has yet to be revealed. Due to all the traps in the Cortex, Team Lyoko keeps the Skidbladnir close to the sector's edge and uses the MegaPod for moving within. So far walking, driving a vehicle other than the Megapod, or (in Aelita's case) flying, have resulted in instant de-virtualization because of the sector's traps. William's Super Smoke ability has allowed him to easily avoid the traps. Cortex Security System and Functionality Unlike Previous Replikas, the Cortex does contain a much more broader Security System in place. It does however, share certain functionality from Carthage or Sector 5. *Time delayed security system. *Sector begins to change as soon as the Lyoko Warriors enters the Replika. *A System Terminal which gains access to Tyron's Supercomputer. *The shell in the Digital Sea is clearly designed to be hard to navigate, which could be a possibility why Jeremie's Multi-Agent Program did not destroy the Replika. *A Surveillance Web Cam is probably used to Monitor the Cortex's Dome, which explains why Tyron sends his Ninjas to attack the Lyoko Warriors and how the avatar looks like. Trivia *Cortex is the only replika that isn't a copy of Franz Hopper's designs of Lyoko sectors. However its similiar to Sector 5 because of the moving platforms. Infact it seems like an inside out Sector 5 the core even appears to look like a smaller, black celestial dome, and the outside part resembles the core zone where the very Heart of the Cortex lies. *There is only one tower known. *The name could derived from part of the human brain, Cerebal Cortex. Aelita is the one who came up with the name. Galleries Concept Art From Before Evolution Started 2013-02-14-pdfpresentationclevolutionbis0039.png|Sector concept art. 2013-02-14-pdfpresentationclevolutionbis0040.png|Core concept art. 2013-02-14-pdfpresentationclevolutionbis0041.png|Core chamber concept art. Cortex_1.png|Core First Concept Art Ver. 1 Cortex_4.png|Core First Concept Art Ver. 2 Cortex_6.png|Improved Concept Art Ver. 1 Cortex_7.png|Improved Concept Art Ver. 2 Cortex_8.png|Sector Concept Art Cortex_9.png|Sector Concept Art Cortex_10.png|Sector Concept Art The Cortex In The Digital Sea 2.PNG Warriorawakens56 chaos_a_kadic_272.jpg|Outside of the Cortex chaos_a_kadic_277.jpg|The gate to the Cortex IMG 1257.JPG Warriorawakens56.jpeg Exterior Gallery 6.PNG|Sector. 5.PNG|Core Outside. Tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao1_250.jpg|Ulrich falling from height. Tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao4_250.jpg|Aelita seems angry after she can't save Ulrich in time. Williamcortex.jpg|William watching the Cortex. William.PNG|William fighting the Krabs. Tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png|Both Odd and Ulrich volunters to drive the MegaPod. Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png|Yumi is not too fond with it. Tumblr_mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1_500.png Odd_glove_virtualization.png Bfxc.png Trailer46.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg 7.PNG Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000049200.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000038600.jpg cortex1 Odd fall 0466.jpg Warriorawakens58 Warriorawakens57 chaos_a_kadic_481.jpg|The Cortex's tower Einstein2 Evo ninjas sprint.png Evo ninjas sprint 2.png Intrusion 157.jpg|The Digital Sea in the Cortex Intrusion 354.jpg ???.jpg Confusion44.JPG Profuture143.JPG Confusion41.JPG Warriorawakens74 Profuture144.JPG Profuture124.JPG Profuture127.JPG Obstination57.JPG|William is Devirtualized by A Blok Obstination62.JPG tour_tyron.jpg|A Violet Tower Reinforcements.png|Three Megatanks chasing after the Lyoko Warriors and the MegaPod. Megatank Ambush.png|A surprise from X.A.N.A. Evo william virtuel 0015.jpg|William Killing A Krab Scyphozoa in Evolution.png|The Scyphozoa in the Cortex William Ulrich Aelita and Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and William falling into the Digital Sea. William after the overboard falls to the digital sea.png|William seeing the Overboard falling into the Digital Sea. Ulrich and Aelita.png|Ulrich and Aelita nearly falling in the Digital Sea. Aelita Opens the door.png|Aelita opening the door... So Close.png|...But is devirtualized by a Manta. William is gone.png|William is devirtualized by two Manta's. Yumi after Aelita was Devirtualized.png|Yumi after Aelita has been devirtualized by a Manta. MegaPod.png|The MegaPod is destroyed with Ulrich and Odd in it. William is mad.png|William is annoyed as Odd keeps on calling him Will. The Overboard Falling into the Digital Sea.png|The Overboard falling into the Digital Sea. The Cortex Falling apart.png|The Cortex falling apart. Cortexball dissapearing .png|The Core disappear. Core Interior Gallery Ninjas Sneak.jpg Odd 6792.png 22.PNG|Core 19.PNG|Trap Gate.PNG|Gate to the Core Ninja In Cortex.mp4 000017480.jpg 397957 159610320873909 1962930241 n.jpg Profile Pictures 3.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens89 Warriorawakens88 Warriorawakens86 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens81 Confusion69.JPG Confusion49.JPG Confusion 2.jpg Confusion 1.jpg Espionnage 096.jpg|Aelita devirtualize her first ninja. Ultime mission 001.jpg Ultime mission 003.jpg Ultime mission 005.jpg Ultime mission 006.jpg ultime mission 351.jpg ultime mission 356.jpg Misc. Pictures intrusion_228.jpg es:Cortex fi:Cortex fr:Cortex pt:Réplica#Cortex ru:Кортекс Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Sectors Category:Replikas Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Locations Category:Season 5 Category:Tyron Category:Ninja Category:Cortex (episode) Category:Cortex